Rebellion Without a Surname
by koolken256
Summary: This is the story of why the bond between siblings is strong, Blood is thicker than water, and why the Black Knights will bring down Britannia... with the help of the one who rose from the ashes, The Bloody Prince Joins forces with his brother, the Black King, the one known as Zero... Lelouch/Kallen/C.C, OC/Cornella. Possible Lemons later on. But M for War, swearing, and blood.
1. Brothers Reunite! Down with Britannia!

Chapter 1

' _Thinking'_

Speaking

 _ **Attack/ Geass command**_

 **XpagebreakX**

2010 atb. The year the war on Japan started… Britannia attacked the small Island nation for the right to a rare material they need to power their military might, Sakuradite. On Augusts 10th, the empire launched the Second Pacific war to capture Japan, and almost all of the citizens were for it….

 _Flashback…_

" _Father, mother is dead." Came the voice of the young 11_ _th_ _prince to the throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia._

" _What of it?" The Emperor stated in a cold voice as the two began to talk. Standing with other was the 12_ _th_ _prince of the empire, Deion Hu Britannia. He stood there, his skin darker than most of his half siblings, but he was a son of the emperor. Deion watched as Lelouch and the Emperor shouted back and forth until._

" _Then I give up my claim to the throne!" Lelouch shouted…._

 _Flashback end…_

That was a year ago; Deion's world came crashing down. It seemed like only he cared for Lelouch and Nunnuily, both whom are trapped in Japan. At this moment, he was getting ready to something no one would expect the young prince to do.

"Man down! Man Down! Enemy Knightmare firing on Royals, as well as Soldiers alike!" A member of the Royal Guard shouted as he watched as a battle between this Knightmare and others called in by acting commander of the imperial city. The pilot of that enemy Knightmare wasn't a terrorist, or even a rival nation, but a young prince, Prince Deion to be right.

"I have to do this… for Lelouch and Nunnuily!" He said to himself as he struck down all in his way. He was heading for the throne room, going to kill his father, and everyone in his way.

"You're all in my way! Move or die!" He called. He didn't care who was in his way, soldiers, Knights, his own siblings, he killed them all. He was glad because the three other people he cared for were not in his way.

"William…. Euphie….Cornelia…. I'm sorry." He thought as he plowed through before the Anchor hook shot of a Knightmare shot off the leg of his own.

"Damn It!" He shouted as his Mecha was off balance, falling to its knees. "

I have to…I have to…" Deion coughed as he was trying to stand up.

"You in the Knightmare, come out with your hands up." A female voice said. Not just any female voice, one that he treasures the most, his older sister Cornelia.

"No… She…" He could never disobey her of all people, but one day he knew he would have to, but today was not that day.

"I'm coming out." He said over the open com channel the Knightmare had, shocking everyone on who it was inside. Corneila's eyes widen in terror when her half sibling's voice was heard.

"It… He wouldn't…" She whispered to herself as she watched the cockpit of the downed mecha open up, the control seat slide back as the face of the young 12th prince was reviled to the world, just what she didn't want to see….

 **XpagebreakX**

"Prince Deion, You bring shame to the Empire! Attacking out in your weak emotions for your forgotten siblings!" The Emperor's voice roared out from his throne, as the national Anthem of 'All Hail Britannia' was played to remark his punishment.

"In your petty fit, you have killed forty people, many of which were your own flesh and blood! How do you justify that action? How to do justify for attempting to overthrow me for your own selfish wish to end a war for two insects that are next to useless!?" The words of his father, while stern, were still void of any compassion or grief with what just happened.

"But father, I did what I did because they are trapped, and this war is pointless!" Deion called back.

"Pointless!? The strong must rid the world of the weak, and your weakness is shown to me. But, several of your siblings have intervened on your behalf." He said, gesturing to the ones voted to let him live, Cornelia being one of them, as well as his older brother, the 10th prince for the throne and his full brother William Hu Britannia.

"For your punishment, was going to have you be put to death, but now, you are Banished to lands of Area 9, where you will never be able to return to the homeland for the rest of your life!" His father's voice growled out, booming across the room.

"But, rejoice, you brother has offered to going into exile with you, so you won't be alone… how did I gain such spineless children?" Charles asked himself. Deion only looked at his older sister, who couldn't bare to look him in the eye.

"It's… the lease I can do… For my… Little Soldier." She said under her breath. William walked over, patting his brother on the back.

"Our plane will leave shortly Deion." He said. Deion nodded as turned his back to the emperor.

' _I will be back one day… and we will defeat you... For Lelouch and Nunnuily.'_ He though. William led him out to the airfield, their plane waiting for them. Off to the buildings overlooking, they can see their sisters watching, Euphemia was clearly crying, hugging onto her older sister, but like in the throne room, Cornella was looking away from them, but clearly something on her mind. The plane was soon in the air, Deion crying himself to sleep, his hands stained with the blood of those he killed for years to come. But, they were only to get bloodier as time goes on, but this time, in the name of freedom. Putting a blanket over his brother, William sighed, pulling out a gun.

"She's not going to cry over what you have done, we will… disappear." He said. As soon as the plane was over the waters of the Pacific, It exploded… Everyone on board; both brothers and the three man crew, all dead. All five bodies were covered, and a funeral we held for them all…

2017 a.t.b , Area 9, Formally New Zealand….

"Will, you hear the news?" Came a voice of a 17 year old dark skinned teen, setting down a bag in the same house. An old one boy, about 22, poked his head out from under a panel in the floor, seeming stepping up from somewhere.

"That Clovis was a dumbass for committing mass Genocide and not thinking someone would want to stop him?" He asked.

"So yes, I heard the news, he don't listen to me because I was younger." Will says as his brother, Deion nodded.

"I have a feeling that was Lelouch." Deion told him.

"Well, we know they survive, Milly sent me a message a few years ago letting me know they lived through the war with the help of Suzaku Kururugi and the shrine his family owned." Will said as Deion took a drink of water, having climbed up a large hill and over a few miles to get home from the small town they live out of view of.

"Wasn't his father the Prime Minster of Japan during the war?" He asked.

"We went over this, so yes, he was." He said as he groaned. "So when do we depart?" He asked his brother.

"I don't know, I'm still not done with the float system, and even that, it might not take use all the way to Japan." The refused to call these places areas, such as the way of their homeland. The two former princes had one goal in mind, to bring down the empire, the same as their other brother thousands of miles away.

"Good… Let's home they don't get in the way… I would hate to have to fight her." Deion said.

"You do know it's wrong to think about getting in Cornella's pants?" Will joked.

"No it isn't… keeping the blood line pure!" Deion Exclaimed out as he blushed a bit.

"Right, and I want to lead the empire in my Image." Will teased since he knew Deion has been in love with their older half-sister since he was younger.

"Just admit you listen on the coms for the Brits is really just you wanting to hear her on there." Deion rolled his eyes as he got up.

"Wish I was able to call Lloyd or Miss Rakshata and ask them how they would do this." Will and Deion had been working on a two seater Knightmare for years now, using parts from the one Deion used, and other parts, including an experimental system of flight that main top minds were working on, his brother included.

"Let's go give little brother a hand, because this is as much our war as it is his." Will said. They still had a while before they could finish and get going to Japan, but Lelouch will have his backup no matter how long they take…

 **XpagebreakX**

' _Suzaku, you're a fool… Britannia will chew you up and spit you out without a second though… but, it will help you for now to stay with them.'_ Lelouch though as he watched his best friend walk off. He had just staged a rescue, revealing himself to the world as Zero, a man with a mission to take down Britannia at all cost. The forsaken prince walked back to meet with the two people who joined him in his dare move that shocked the world. But, he felt something was off, something he didn't know for sure. Was it the green haired woman? Were Kallen or Ohgi looking around.

"Show yourself, I have no time for games." He said, looking around, but still calm.

"I'm not even trying to hide." The voice sounded familiar to him.

"Already father has found out who I am?" Lelouch said, surprised at the voice he heard.

"Trust me, father wouldn't know it was you until you shot him in the face, which is what I'm here to help you with… Lelouch." The voice spoke again, making it clear why he was there. Lelouch chuckled as he took off his helmet.

"And why should I believe you? Who are you anyways? Very few people know who I really am, and even so, very few people know that I'm even alive." He asked back. The voice stepped out from behind the pillar he was behind, revealing himself to be a brother Lelouch though he would never see again, one of the two that always had his back.

"Nunnuily better be ok or else Mister." Deion said in a cheerful tone as the two brothers, in a rare move by Lelouch, embraced him.

"Good to see you again." Deion said to Lelouch. The banished prince then glared a bit after their hug.

"How long have you know I'm alive?" He asked, giving Deion a stern look, his dark purple eyes locked onto the black ones of his dark skinned brother.

"Not as long as you think, but long enough to know you would one day need our help. William is here, looking for a safe house… we broke our ride on the way, we were planning to come earlier today, but glad we didn't, would have missed an amazing show." Deion chuckled as he grabbed a mask, Lelouch taking notice that like him, Deion had on an Outfit that didn't show a bit of skin, as well as a mask that would cover his face and head. But Deion's mask and outfit was red with a hint of black and gold on it.

"What's with the get up?" Lelouch asked.

"Well… Like you, the empire thinks I'm dead." Deion said before explaining what happened a year after he was banished, About his attempt to take control of the empire to end the war and save them. Lelouch chuckled as he heard what he did.

"Didn't think you would be such a cold blooded killer like that. It took a lot out of me to kill Clovis." Lelouch then looked at him.

"The Japanese are waiting for me. I think now would be a good time introduce you to them." He said before both brothers slide on their helmets…

 **XpagebreakX**

"Another masked man?" Ohgi said, as the expression on his face was more shocked to Kallen's as she expressed anger more.

"What the hell do you think you're playing!? This is a battle for our lives, not some cosplay convention or something! I almost died today!" She said, fire in her eyes as Deion smirked under his helmet.

"You think I'm here for fun and games? I'm here to help free Japan from the clutches of Britannia." Deion said, his voice was much deeper then Zero's, it sounded dark, sinister even.

"This man has traveled here because I called him. Like me, and you two as well as your allies we want nothing but one thing; to free this proud nation. Suzaku Kururugi has abandoned hope, but this man hasn't. Like me, he wishes to keep his true Identify a Secret. I shall let him introduce himself to you all." Zero said as he stepped to the side, letting Deion take over.

"If you don't like me, you don't have to, but know I will stand by your side and protect you. My name is Phoenix, the rebirther. To my foes, I will be like one known as Vader, harsh, deadly, and ruthless." He said as looked at them.

"Phoenix, Zero has proven we can trust him, what can you do to prove to us we can trust you?" Ohgi asked as Phoenix shifted his gaze to him before he jumped down from where he and Zero were standing, now face to mask with Ohgi.

"You're the one named Ohgi, correct?" He said before looking to Kallen.

"And your name is Kallen. I'm sorry for all the hardships you both had endured. I too lost a brother and sister to Britannia; I lost my whole life to them. I tried to fight back on my own, but I couldn't win alone. But together, we stand up and at the very least, save your country. At most; Bring down the empire anyway we can." He said as looked at them. Ohgi looked a bit scared, but Kallen spoke up.

"Like Zero, I'll trust you when the time comes." She said. She had enough of men in mask wanting to be heroes. But, she was glad they were on her side at the very least. Zero cleared his throat.

"Now, you two should head home, get some rest and await the next time we meet. I shall call for you. Good night." He said before he bowed, as did Phoenix, and the two left them, still confused and lost about what in the world they just signed up for…

 **XpagebreakX**

Since that night, Deion and William had found a place in the slums, hidden from the eyes of both Britannia and the people who live in the area. Lelouch plans on helping them move into school's student council club building, know both wanted to be close him and Nunnuily.

Deion also had to be signed up for school; Mostly because they had to since William was too old to be and high school again. It was that next morning they began those plans, already Deion hated it. He had been tutored by his brother for years, but now he was going to school with people once more.

"Alright, settle down. We have two new students joining us. The first is someone who just moved from Area 9. Please welcome Deion Shane. And the next is from military, Please welcome Suzaku Kururugi." The teacher said as Lelouch knew Deion would be attending, but Suzaku as well.

This made thing a lot more difficult. Deion stood in his uniform, thinking about what his life was now: He was now a student, a freedom fighter, a Terrorist, and most importantly, He was now a Rebel…

 **XpagebreakX**

 **AN: Well now… This looks like it may become pretty good. So what have I done to Deion this time? Well, This Version of him as you have read is a Briannaina prince who stepped out of line in a bid to save his half siblings; Lelouch and Nunnuily. So now Lelouch has a helping hand when he needs it, though this time out of their brotherly love.**

 **Reasons why: I had this idea in my head for years now. I even began to think of how battles would go, which characters go with who, and stuff. Code Geass one of my favorite animes as well. Another reason that just recently been announced is R3 for the series, something I'm looking forward to watching both dubbed and Subbed.**

 **Pairings: I am going say this now: The main Parings are Deion/Cornella, Lelouch/Kallen/C.C/Shirley, William/Milly, And Suzaku/Euphmia.**

 **Ok, so enough list. I been working on this for over a year, a chatper this long used to take me at most two weeks to complete. I might be burned out from the first year when I was putting out chapters like a madman. I still plan working and completing my other stories as well. I have drive, just not the time or the energy to work on them. So I hope this makes up for my lack of content in the last two years. More chapters for this and my other work well be out soon!**

 **Read and Review please!**

 **Deion: And another one shows himself.**

 **Me: Welcome back buddy, now get into wardore!**

 **See ya!**


	2. The Immortal Witch! Confronting the Past

Chapter 2

' _Thinking'_

Speaking

 _ **Attack/ Geass command**_

 **XpagebreakX**

Days passed, the people of Britannia still talking about what had happened, Prince Clovis was dead, his thought to be killer, Suzaku Kururugi was saved by the real killer; Zero. But, there was another story unfolding as well, The talk of the high school, Ashford Academy, was the surprising new friends Lelouch had made, one from the past, another from no one thought much about. Like he said, Deion moved into the student dorms, while his brother moved into a large unused Storage Shed. Milly had been expecting them to come by sooner or later, since she and Will were at one time, engaged to each other, a marriage contract, but when Lelouch's mother was killed, that all changed when the Ashford house fell.

"I'm so nervous; you haven't told her what I did?" Deion asked as he walked down the clubhouse hallway with Lelouch. He had just brought Suzaku there as well another day; Deion didn't want anyone to know he too is a former prince of the empire.

"She doesn't know, I didn't know until you explained it to me a few nights ago. By the way, I learned that Kallen from class is our same Kallen if you haven't connected the dots yourself." Lelouch said, not wanting to recount what went through the other day, the moment in the shower.

"But don't worry about Nunnally, she's fine and I know she would love to see you." He said, Deion nodding before they walked into the living area for them.

"Sayoko, Nunnally, I'm home… I also brought home someone else wanting to see you again Nunnally." He said as Deion's eyes set on his youngest sister who the last time he saw her, looked so helpless, now she was in a wheelchair, still blinded by what she saw took place.

"Someone else? Is it Suzaku again?" She asked in her gentle voice.

"Oh! You also have someone waiting for you in your room big brother." She added as both Deion and Lelouch both looked at each other.

"Oh, is that so? I'll just go speak with them while you speak with…" Lelouch said as Deion stepped forward, taking Nunnally's hand.

"…Me. It's been too long my baby sister." Deion said as she gasped.

"Big...brother… Deion? What are you doing here?" She asked, both extremely happy and extremely scared because Deion last she knew was still a prince.

"Has… Home found out-?"

"No. I was also Exiled from the Empire along with William… we spoke out against the war that took Japan. We changed our names so I can finish my schooling here and behold I found you and Lelouch still alive." He completely lied to her about many things; He knew they been alive for some time, and while he did speak out against the war, he also tried to take the throne and killed 40 people. He was never going to tell her such bloody details.

"Oh, that's good! I'm glad you and William are ok and still remember us!" She said happily, smiling at him.

"I'm too, I'm glad to see you again too!" he said before hugging her, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"I was so worried about you two when the war started… and every day since you were exiled here. We all missed you… but the Sibling 6 will never be broken or apart for too long." He said as that was what he and Lelouch called the 6 of them, referring to himself, William, Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphemia, and Cornelia.

"Deion, your crying, are you sad?" She asked.

"No… I'm just… very happy to see you again." Deion then pulled back and smiled at her.

"I'll be here to stay so anytime you need me or Lelouch is being his normal self, just send a message to me or call me on the phone and I'll be there as soon as I can be there no matter what." He said as he smiled, though not knowing in the other room, another girl that would be important to him in the future was meeting with Lelouch… C.C…

 **XpagebreakX**

She has taken the job of Viceroy of Area 11 to do one thing and one thing only in her mind; Bring the man who killed her brother, Clovis, to justice. She is The Witch of Britannia, Cornelia Li Britannia. She already demanded the first thing she wanted to do was to find and kill Zero, and that she will do.

"He's going to pay for what he did to my family…" She said as the memory of a time long past flashed into her head, and for a moment, she gained a fond smile.

' _I bet you would have loved to help me catch this madman.'_ She thought to herself before marching off to her office.

"Sister, wait up for a moment!" A sweeter voice called out as the purpled hair woman stopped and gave a small giggle to the only person now she shows any emotion too, her little sister Euphemia Li Britannia. Euphie, her name was normally shortened to, hurried along the corridor towards her sister, holding her dress as she did so.

"It looks like you were trying to leave me behind." She remarked as Cornelia chuckled slightly.

"Well you were taking forever to get off the plane, it would have been weeks before we could do anything at that rate." She told her as Euphie frowned a bit at the teasing.

"Not funny, it was a long flight from California to here." Euphie then pouted a bit before looking around.

"Well, I'm going to freshen up a bit." She said, and with that, Euphemia bowed slightly then turned around, sticking her tongue out at her sister as she walked towards the Government building. Cornelia giggled to herself as she remembered Euphie was like this when they were younger too.

' _When we were whole…'_ A somber thought entered her head, she was training with her more knowledge-based brother William, playing Chess with Lelouch, sitting in a Tea Party with Nunnally and Euphie… and…

"Deion… I hope you are resting peacefully, my little soldier" She said fondly to herself. It's been years, and she still hasn't gotten over what he has done… or the fact he is no longer with them anymore. She let out a sigh, letting her mind return to the man called Zero.

' _I will hunt him down if it is the last thing I do!'_ She declared in her mind…

 **XpagebreakX**

' _What an interesting young man.'_ A woman with green hair though as she peeped through a crack in the door from Lelouch's bedroom, watching Deion and Nunnuily talk.

"Hey, are you even paying attention?" Lelouch asked as the two were going over their next move.

"I was not." She said matter of factly to him.

"Your brother, He's Phoenix, right? Fitting name for a man that seems to come back from the dead." She said with a bored look on her face.

"If you must know, I trust him and my other brother with my life. I think they know as much as I do how the empire treats people like us." He said.

"So, you're not going just use him like you are these terrorists?" She asked him.

"No, I would never do such a thing, not to them at least." Lelouch's eyes crossed with anger when the woman asked him if he would betray them like that.

"I was merely asking because they too are off the same royal blood as you do, and you killed one of your other siblings already." She pointed out.

"They are different, I can trust them above all else." Lelouch finally said, putting his foot down on the subject.

' _I will be damned if I let them down, they care for me and Nunnally. But those other two…'_ He darkens at the thought, he knew clearly who the new viceroy of the area is, he wasn't completely sure how to deal with her… and moreover, how he will in front of Deion.

"Then I shall have a word with Deion then, don't worry, I won't tell him about Geass, it's not time for him to learn of such a power." She said as she stood up.

"Wait!" Lelouch shouted as he reached for her. Back in the other room, Deion, of course, heard his half-brother shouting.

"So… who is this girl Lelouch is talking too?" He asked Nunnally, who smiled.

"I think she's his girlfriend, but she has a funny name too… C.C, maybe it's code for her real name." The younger girl said as Deion gave the door a look.

"Yeah, girlfriend sounds about like, Lelouch was always into strange girls, like the time he liked the maid at Aire's Villa with Red hair before she was reassigned because of The Empress though Lelouch wasn't going focus much when she was around." Both chuckled.

"Yeah, big brother has been really popular with girls here too, but he ignores them all." She said with a smile on her face. Though just then, Lelouch reentered the room.

"Sorry Nunnuily, I need to borrow Deion for just a moment." And with that, Lelouch gave him a look, it was business for sure…

 **XpagebreakX**

"So… who are you?" Deion asked C.C, the woman he and Nunnally were just talking about.

"Like I said, I'm Lelouch's partner. He and I have a contract together. I help him overthrow Britannia, he grants my one wish." She told him, holding her new, a Cheese-Kun from Pizza Hut. She was wearing such strange clothes, Deion didn't know what make of it.

"Ok… And this contract and wish…"

"Are currently nothing for you to worry about." She said as the thought crossed both teen boys' minds _._

' _Currently?'_ They both though before Deion sighed.

"Alright fine, if that's all I need to know, I won't press much more." He told her as C.C. Nodded.

"Oh one more thing, Lelouch does think very highly of you since you are his brother, but I do have my doubts." She added.

"When the time comes, I will determine if I trust you or not." She said as she went back to what she was doing, which was just messing around with her Cheese-Kun.

"Well, that's that. You going stay for dinner." Lelouch said as they got up to leave the room. With the door closed, C.C was alone. She smirked a bit.

"No, I don't plan on making a contract with him too. He isn't the type." She said as if talking to someone. She then thought for a moment. "

I do have something that will be just as useful to us in mind for him. But like I said when the time comes." She added before turning on her side…

 **XpagebreakX**

A couple weeks passed by before another massacre broke out, this time, the Saitama Ghetto was hit. The news was quiet, not saying much about it as normal, Cornelia though she had her trap ready for Zero now. And that, she did. Lelouch finds himself in a Sutherland Knightmare he stole from a Britannian. He was back in the formation with the other, the terrorist he was with, all wiped out. At this moment, he was trapped.

"Damn you, Cornelia…" He said under his breath as he waited for his end. 'Not like this…' He thought.

"What's the matter?" One of the soldiers outside side.

"My Knightmare was damaged in battle, I can't open up." Lelouch let him know, hoping to buy some time… but he was done-

"Look its Zero!" His panic turned to disbelief as Zero… or someone pretending to be him was standing on ruins of a building not too far from where he was. He took the moment to look around, seeing a way out, a manhole cover. _'This is my chance.'_ He said as everyone else was distracted.

"Hear me, Princess Cornelia." Another voice said, not the one of Zero, but someone else. It was Deion, moreover… Phoenix. He stepped next to 'Zero', standing there was confidence.

"I know you're over there. I am Phoenix the Rebirther, but you can just call me Phoenix. I am Zero's right-hand man, your worst opponent." He said. Cornelia hissed to herself.

"Another masked follow." She said.

"Tell me than Phoenix, do you have the same grudge, the same death wish as the man you stand beside?" She asked as, under his Helmet, Deion smirked.

"No Deathwish, just wanting to see what will happen if we stir the pot of bit." He was being coy, he knew he couldn't act normally around her, she might catch on.

"Hear this. We came to you today to give you a warning; Kill like this once more, and we shall bring justice down on you." He breathed in, knowing this means he would have to face her in battle. Cornelia was clearly annoyed by these masked men.

"Then hear me, I will hunt down that man until I have him, and he pays what he did to my brother!" She shouted as Deion let out another sigh.

' _I know what he did… But I went down the same path, and you forgave me.'_ He thought.

"Then, we shall show no mercy, and would be delighted if you do the same for us." With that, the two dropped, and during the exchange, Lelouch was able to slip away, undetected.

"You have a lot of nerve…" Lelouch said as C.C was revealed to be the one in the suit.

"No, You have a lot of nerve, going against Cornelia like that. You know what kind of person she is." Deion said as he was leading them along the waterways of the sewers they escaped too. Lelouch groaned slightly, he was beaten that day because he was careless. There are many more factors he needs to consider when it comes to warfare

"I didn't think you could stand up to her. Not with your-"

"Hey, William gets on my ass about it, you say it and I'll show my boot so far up your ass you're going need a Knightmare to pull it out!" He said as that was a touchy subject for him. Lelouch chuckled.

"Still, you came through for me, this was my only doubt I had about you." He said. Deion nodded.

"It wasn't easy… It was a lot more difficult for me to do that… I haven't seen her in 7 years and she thinks I'm… we're dead." Deion added as he turned a corner.

"Where are we heading?" Lelouch asked as C.C spoke again.

"To your other brother." She said as Lelouch blinked. He completely forgot about William since it's been nearly 2 weeks since Deion mentioned him. A light was spotted at the end of the tunnel, once they reached it, it was a large door, which Deion opened.

"Will, I'm back, need to stay for a few hours. Look who I brought with me." He said as Lelouch looked up, seeing the remained of an advanced Knightmare.

"It… looks like that white-."

"Oh Shit, if it isn't little bro Lelouch." A tone of voice the Demon Prince knew as he looked up, seeing his other dark-skinned brother, much older than before, looking down from a work Bench.

"William, good to see you." He smiled as William looked to C.C. It was clear he knew who she was, but the two merely played dumb with the others, for now.

"Nice to see you in one piece, I was waiting to see how Cornelia would handle you three. Camera in Deion's Helmet so I can track of him. Last time I didn't… well, he tried to take over the country with a single Knightmare." Will said as he jumped down to great them.

"I thought you moved into that storage shed?" Lelouch asked as Will shook his head.

"I moved in there to Live, you really thought I was going to keep a Knightmare where some student could find it?" Will laughed a bit as Lelouch groaned, knowing his brother too well.

"How long are you going to be working on this thing," Deion asked as Lelouch looked at it again.

"This is going to be 'Phoenix's Knightmare', Don't have a name for it yet," Deion added looking with him.

"This is the one you said you came over in… hang on, you said you were in Area 9 before coming here… I thought you used a ship or a plane." Lelouch said.

"Nope, Lloyd and I started working on a few things before numskull here began to shoot up the royal palace. One of those was a something that could help Knightmares fly." Will said, though he was sure Britannia has already perfected it by now, maybe gave it the Knights of the Rounds.

"Let's just say, I'm making a few additions to it. It's going to be much longer before I can get back to flying, but I can get so he can use it in combat well to take on that White Knightmare I heard about from the Japanese. Plus, Deion is a good pilot, well enough that he might best our big sister." Deion swallowed a bit, the thought of taking on Cornelia in combat… Scares him.

"Well, if that's case… Deion, are you still going help Lelouch, to the very end?" C.C spoke up once more. She wanted to hear what he says.

"…. I will. Phoenix and Zero… Together… will bring Britannia to its knees!" …

 **XpagebreakX**

 **AN: And we're done, after watching one of the recap movies, I finally finished this next chapter. Deion's Knightmare won't be used for a while, but it will come a time where he needed. He still hasn't proven himself to C.C, but that too will happen very soon. Deion knows what's at stake, but wait, if he and Cornelia are a pairing and siblings, and they're on different sides, does this means they will fight? Stay tuned for that one, but I can say, it's a hell of a history for them. But this is Chapter 2 everyone, with Lelouch seeing just how willing he is to trust, not use, trust his brother, as well as look at the at the last two members of the sibling 6 known to be 'still alive' But something will bring them all back together… right?**

 **Deion's Knightmare: As mentioned, it's not ready but It will see combat in Context of what will be R1 (This story will Cover Both seasons, And Akito the Exile, as well as Season 3 once it's out) And yes, it will be able to compete with Both the Guren and Lancelot, and as mentioned, has a float system (though it's broken and he wouldn't be able to fly until well after his first battle). Its name and Weapons have been decided, and even hinted at in Chapter one. Depending on how fast I want to move, It might be a while before it shows up, give it 5 or 6 chapters.**

 **Next Chapter: Hotel Jacking! Behold, The Black Knights!**

 **Read and Review Please!**

 **Deion: Nice to see me being a badass again.**

 **See Ya!**


End file.
